RMS Lusitania
Die RMS Lusitania war ein britischer Passagierdampfer. Er wurde am 7. Mai 1915, während des 1. Weltkrieges, im Rahmen uneingeschränkten deutschen U-Boot-Krieges vom U-Boot U-20 warnungslos versenkt. Kurz nach einem Torpedotreffer am vorderen Teil des Schiffs kam es zu einer weiteren heftigen Explosion. Sie wurde möglicherweise durch Wasserdampf der Dampfkessel, Kohlenstaub, im Laderaum vorne transportiertes Aluminiumpulver oder Kriegs-Munition hervorgerufen. Die Lusitania sank innerhalb von 20 Minuten. Von den Passagieren 1959 an Bord starben 1198. Unter den Passagieren waren überdurchschnittlich viele Frauen und Kinder. Das Ereignis verstärkte den Kriegswillen in den USA gegen Deutschland, da unter den vielen zivilen Opfern auch 128 Amerikaner waren. Als der US-Präsident Woodrow Wilson verlangte, dass Deutschland die Versenkung als Rechtsbruch anerkannte, schien der Kriegseintritt der USA kurz bevor zustehen. Der amerikanische Außenminister William Jennings Bryan trat deshalb zurück. Tatsächlich traten die USA erst 1917, nach der Wiederaufnahme des uneingeschränkten U-Boot-Krieges durch das Deutsche Reich und dem Bekanntwerden der Zimmermann-Depesche, in den Krieg ein. Die Versenkung des Passagierdampfers führte zu vielen Demonstrationen gegen Deutschland. Bis heute wird über die Rechtmäßigkeit des Angriffs gestritten. Einerseite handelte es sich um ein Passagierschiff. Andererseits war für den Kriegsfall eine starke Bewaffnung mit zwölf 6 Zoll (15,2 Zentimeter)-Schnellfeuergeschützen vorbereitet worden und es wurde von Tauchern bewiesen, dass damit im Krieg ca. 4,2 Millionen Schuss Gewehrmunition nach Großbritannien geliefert werden sollten. Die Gewehrmunition enthielt insgesamt rund zehn Tonnen Sprengstoff, die jedoch nicht explodierten. Verschwörungstheorie Laut einer Verschwörungstheorie war die Versenkung der RMS Lusitania ein durch England provozierter Akt um die USA zu einem Eintritt in den Krieg zu bewegen. Diese Theorie wird durch mehrere Ereignisse vor der Versenkung gestützt, so wurde etwa der Kreuzer Juno abgezogen bevor er als Geleitschutz für die Lusitania dienen konnte, die Lusitania wurde zudem angewiesen eine Seeroute südlich von Irland zu wählen, die natürlich weniger sicher war als eine nördliche, dem Kaptain der Lusitania wurde zum Teil falsche Angaben über die U-Bootaktivitäten gemacht und das deutsche U-Boot soll über gegnerische Funksignale über die Position der Lusitania informiert worden sein. Dennoch gibt es Argumente die die versuchte Provozierung des Kriegseintritts der USA unwahrscheinlich erscheinen lassen. * Die USA waren Mitte 1915 noch in keiner Weise gerüstet, eine bedeutende Rolle in diesem Krieg zu spielen, sie erreichten erst am Ende ihres Krieges den Status als Weltmacht. * Die Lusitania war als Statussymbol und Transporter kriegswichtiger Güter viel zu wichtig, um einfach so als Bauernopfer benutzt zu werden. * Die Versenkung fiel genau in jene Zeit, als die Entente ein Geheimabkommen mit Italien über dessen Kriegseintritt abgeschlossen hatte. Das hätte bei guter Kriegsführung der Italiener einen raschen Sieg über die Mittelmächte bedeuten können. Also hatte die Entente gar keinen Grund, die USA verzweifelt in den Krieg zu ziehen. * Die von Capitain Reginald Hall und dem britischen Marinegeheimdienst fingierten Informationen über von England abgehende Truppentransporte, die das Auslaufen von U-20 provozierten, dienten dazu, die deutsche oberste Heeresleitung davon abzuhalten, weitere Kräfte zu den Dardanellen zu entsenden. * Der Erste Lord der Admiralität, Winston Churchill und First Sea Lord Fisher waren stark von anderen Problemen abgelenkt, insbesondere den Dardanellen. Churchill reiste hierfür am 5. Mai 1915, 2 Tage vor der Versenkung, nach Paris ab, um Italien für den Krieg zu gewinnen. Der zurückgebliebene Fisher war einen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, weil die ersten Landungen auf Galipoli nicht gut verlaufen waren. * Die Tatsache, dass die Admiralität von der Brechung ihres Codes durch die Deutschen wusste, machte sie wahrscheinlich vorsichtig bezüglich ihrer eigenen Botschaften. Vielleicht befürchtete sie, dass die Deutschen aus einer speziellen Warnung an die Lusitania schließen würden, daß sie den deutschen Code ebenfalls geknackt hatten. * Alle gingen von der Annahme aus, dass die Deutschen die Lusitania wahrscheinlich nicht versenken könnten oder es zumindest nicht tun würden. * Die wütenden und empörten Reaktionen des Ersten Lords der Admiralität Churchill und First Sea Lord Fisher auf den Untergang der Lusitania, Kapitän Turner in internen Schriftstücken als entweder völlig unfähig, einen Schurken oder „von den Deutschen gekauft“ zu bezeichnen, der ins Gefängnis gehöre. * Die Vermutung von Captain Richard Webb, Chef der Handelsabteilung der Admiralität, dass das New Yorker Cunard-Büro von deutschen Spionen infiltriert sei, die sich Kapitän Turners genaue Route besorgt hätten und seine Behauptung „fast unvorstellbarer Fahrlässigkeit“ Turners. * Die Admiralität konnte den Standort des U-Boots nicht genau wissen, es wäre also nicht möglich gewesen, die Lusitania direkt davor zu lotsen oder die Lusitania fehlerfrei über dessen Position aufzuklären. * Es gibt keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass die Admiralität die Lusitania bewusst auf einen Kurs gedrängt hat, der sie vor die Torpedorohre des deutschen U-Bootes führen musste. Es gibt auch Argumente, die die versuchte Provozierung des Kriegseintritts der USA wahrscheinlich erscheinen lassen. * Die Briten waren verzweifelt genug, um Amerika um jeden Preis oder Aufwand in den Krieg zu bekommen. * Der erste Lord der Admiralität Winston Churchill und First Sea Lord Fisher waren skrupellos genug, um glaubhafte Verschwörer zu sein. * Vom Oktober 1914 an wurden britische Handelsschiffskapitäne wiederholt angewiesen, auf Anweisung eines Unterseebootes nicht mehr zu stoppen, sondern ihre Bewaffnung zu benutzen. Bei nicht vorhandener Bewaffnung sollte das U-Boot gerammt werden. Kapitäne, die ihr Schiff dem Feind übergaben, sollten unter Anklage gestellt werden, was auch erfolgte. Dies sollte die U-Boote zum Unterwasserangriff zwingen, und so das Risiko von Irrtümern erhöhen, neutrale für britische Schiffe zu halten und Deutschland dadurch mit anderen Großmächten in Konflikt bringen. * Um einem Irrtum Vorschub zu leisten, gab die britische Admiralität eine Instruktion heraus, dass britische Schiffe ihre Namen und Heimathäfen zu übermalen und in britischen Gewässern die Flagge einer neutralen Macht, insbesondere die amerikanische Flagge, zu zeigen hätten. * Churchill wies seine Q-ships zusätzlich an: "Bei allen Kampfhandlungen ist auf weiße Flaggen sofort zu schießen." * Der Historiker Janusz Piekałkiewicz äußerte sich in diesem Zusammenhang in seinem Buch »Der erste Weltkrieg« wie folgt: „Churchill erläuterte später, weshalb ihm diese Verschärfung des U-Boot-Krieges durchaus gelegen kam. Er sei es gewesen, der durch seine Befehle an die britische Handelsmarine die U-Boote gezwungen habe, nur noch unter Wasser anzugreifen: "Getaucht liefen sie ein größeres Risiko, ein neutrales für ein britisches Schiff zu halten und neutrale Seeleute zu töten, womit Deutschland in Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Mächten verwickelt wurde". * Churchill schrieb am 12. Februar 1915 an den Präsidenten der Handelskammer, Walter Runciman: „''Es ist überaus wichtig, neutrale Schiffe an unsere Küste zu locken, vor allem in der Hoffnung, die Vereinigten Staaten mit Deutschland zu verwickeln … Wir für unseren Teil brauchen den Verkehr – je mehr, desto besser; und wenn davon etwas in Bedrängnis gerät, noch besser.“ * Capitain Reginald Hall und der britische Marinegeheimdienst hatten das Auslaufen von U-20 mit fingierten Informationen über von England abgehende Truppentransporte provoziert. * Seit Februar 1915 versetzte eine um die Küsten Englands und Irlands herum eingerichtete Kette von Funkhorch- und Peilstationen den britischen Marinenachrichtendienst nicht nur in die Lage, fast jeden Funkspruch mitzuhören, sondern auch genau zu ermitteln, woher er kam. Seit dem 5. Mai, dem Tag, als der vorgesehene Geleitschutz zurückbeordert wurde, erhielt die ''Lusitania irreführende Angaben zur Position des deutschen U-Boots U 20. An diesem Tag erfuhr auch Churchill den genauen Standort von U 20. * Die Anfrage des britischen Außenministers an den Chefberater des Weißen Hauses über das Verhalten der USA bei einer deutschen Attacke gegen ein Passagierschiff („Das wird den Krieg bringen“). * Der britische Geheimdienstexperte Patrick Beesly, der sich mit der britischen Funkentschlüsselung befasst hatte, schrieb in seinem Buch »Room 40«: "Ich werde widerstrebend zu dem Schluß getrieben, dass es eine Verschwörung gab, um die Lusitania absichtlich in Gefahr zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass selbst ein gescheiterter Angriff auf sie die Vereinigten Staaten in den Krieg bringen würde. Eine solche Verschwörung hätte ohne die ausdrückliche Zustimmung und Genehmigung von Winston Churchill nicht durchgeführt werden können." * Der an diesem Morgen im Kartenraum der Admiralität anwesende Commander des Marine-Nachrichtendienstes Joseph Kenworthy schrieb im Originalmanuskript seines Buches "The Freedom of the Seas" (1927): „Die Lusitania wurde bewußt mit beträchtlich verminderter Geschwindigkeit und ohne die zurückbeorderten Geleitschiffe in eine Zone geschickt, in der bekanntermaßen ein U-Boot lauerte.“ Das Wort „bewußt“ wurde auf Veranlassung der Admiralität in der gedruckten Ausgabe entfernt. Kenworthy hatte vorher von Churchill den Auftrag erhalten, ein Memorandum über die Versenkung eines Ozeandampfers mit amerikanischen Passagieren an Bord vorzulegen. * Trotz Warnungen scheint sich das Schiff fast genau auf der üblichen Handesroute befunden zu haben und forderte dadurch die Katastrophe heraus. * Die geplante Abfahrt des Schiffs aus New York stand in der Zeitung. Die Deutschen warnten darin kurz vor der Abfahrt die Passagiere, solche Schiffe im Kriegsgebiet um die britischen Inseln zu benutzen. * Die Rauchfahne und die Mastspitzen eines so großen Schiffs sind bei sehr guter Sicht von einem U-Boot aus aus etwa 25 km Entfernung zu sehen. Das U-Boot konnte in den 50 Minuten zwischen der Entdeckung und der Torpedierung des Schiffs seinen Standort, getaucht mit 9 Knoten Fahrt, noch um 11,7 km ändern, um sich dem Schiff zu nähern. * Die britische Admiralität verfügte selbst über U-Boote und kannte ihre technischen Möglichkeiten. * Kapitän Turner wurde nicht darüber informiert, dass der sicherere Weg nach Liverpool um die Nordostküste Irlands herum bereits einige Tage zuvor freigegeben worden war. * Das Verhalten der Admiralität nach der Versenkung, Kapitän Turner als Hauptschuldigen darzustellen. Es gibt eindeutige Beweise für ein Komplott, um Turner unglaubwürdig zu machen. Er war ein nützlicher Sündenbock. * Die Admiralität ließ unliebsame Pressemeldungen aus New York zensieren, nach denen der Lusitania Geleitschutz zugesagt worden war. * Viele Unterlagen zu dem Vorfall sind weiterhin geheim, obwohl die normalen Schutzfristen nach 30 Jahren ablaufen. Leere Blätter in amtlichen Unterlagen lassen vermuten, dass hier Dokumente entfernt wurden. Auch Beweismaterial in Privathänden ist inzwischen verschwunden. An der Echtheit anderer Dokumente und Zeugenaussagen bestehen starke Zweifel. Literaturquellen * ROBERT D.BALLARD/Spencer Dunmore, Das Geheimnis der Lusitania, Eine Schiffskatastrophe verändert die Welt, Ullstein Taschenbuchverlag, München 2000, ISBN 3-548-25078-5, Achtes Kapitel, Was verursachte den Untergang der Lusitania, Seiten 26, 223-224 * Diana Preston, Wurden torpediert, schickt Hilfe, Der Untergang der Lusitania 1915, Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt München, Seiten 141, 330, 417, 418, 416-422, 425, 440-448 * Colin Simpson, Die Lusitania, Amerikas Eintritt in den Ersten Weltkrieg. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1987, ISBN 3-596-24384-X, Seiten 40, 45-46, 145, 150, 207-208 * Janusz Piekałkiewicz, Der Erste Weltkrieg, ECON Verlag, 1988, ISBN 3-430-17481-3, Seiten 270-278. * Patrick O'Sullivan: Die Lusitania: Mythos und Wirklichkeit. Mittler, Hamburg/Berlin/Bonn 1999, ISBN 3-8132-0681-5 Internetquellen * germannavalwarfare.info Orginaldokumente zur Entschlüsselung der deutschen Funksprüche. * germannavalwarfare.info Lusitania Signale und Kopien. * germannavalwarfare.info Dem britischen Geheimdienst bekannte Aktivitäten und Positionsdaten des deutschen U-Bootes U 20. * germannavalwarfare.info Kopie des Kriegstagebuches von U 20. : In der Kopie des Kriegstagebuches fehlen, nur auf Seite VIII vom 7. Mai 1915, einzelne Ziffern bei den ersten drei Uhrzeitangaben. Was von vielen Literaturquellen und dem amerikanischen Nationalarchiv falsch übernommen wurde. Die Uhrzeitangaben in einer optisch erheblich besser lesbaren Kopie lauten: : Statt "2,0 pm" "2,20 pm." : Statt "2?5 pm" "2,25 pm." : Statt "2,5 pm" "2,35 pm." * de.wikipedia.org Geometrische Sichtweiten auf See * Der Spiegel 45/1972 Schmutziges Geschäft. * youtube.com siehe auch: Reichstagsbrand, Pearl Harbor, 11. September Category:Schiffsunglück Category:Erster Weltkrieg Category:20. Jahrhundert